


For never leaving well enough alone

by grimeysociety



Series: And though I can't recall your face [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, ShieldShock - Freeform, WandaVision spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: A kind of missing scene from episode 1x05 of WandaVision. Darcy gets a phone call.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: And though I can't recall your face [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146821
Comments: 43
Kudos: 260





	For never leaving well enough alone

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back enablers _ahem_ I mean readers... I am predictably hooked on this concept

Since Darcy managed to discover the broadcast, she was hot shit, according to Hayward. 

Hot enough shit that he didn’t dismiss every theory she and Woo had. 

They had to wait until Captain Rambeau had all her tests done, but it wasn’t like Darcy didn’t have a ton of things on her to-do list. Everything was growing at a rapid rate, and she needed to figure out exactly how to get this all down, not just for SWORD to refer to but for her own brain to keep it unmuddled…

She was sitting at her computer while they waited for the Captain, when her phone began to vibrate. She’d just typed ‘the Hex’ in another word document when she felt it in the pocket of her pants. She took it out, feeling a rush of anticipation come over her. 

She hadn’t expected this guy to follow through, but lo and behold there he was, lighting up her phone in the middle of the night, SWORD personnel surrounding her.

She swallowed, pressing the green Answer button on her display, before pressing her phone to her ear.

“I’m giving you an out if this is a butt-dial,” she said, before he could say anything. “It’s totally fine, we all do it.”

“It’s not a butt-dial,” he said, Captain fucking America, Steve Rogers.

“It’s been one day,” Darcy added. “And I’m honestly wondering why this isn’t a butt-dial.”

“You’re still working?” he said.

Darcy glanced around, seeing Hayward with a couple of other agents murmuring over some file he had open. It made Darcy frown. The guy didn’t make her feel good about any of this, and she couldn’t figure out why, beyond her thinking he was a massive dick. 

“Yeah,” she replied eventually. She couldn’t hear anything on his end. “You’d know that because I answered at all.”

“I dunno, you might be an insomniac,” he said.

He didn’t sound like he was unfamiliar with the concept, which wouldn’t surprise Darcy at all. She wasn’t, for the record, not that he needed to know. She was still suspicious, in case this was another ruse. She blamed spending hours deciphering information on the missing persons in Westview. She and Agent Woo had so many questions it was hard to know what exactly needed asking most. 

“I have a question,” Darcy said. 

“Is it about Wanda again?” he asked, and Darcy shifted a little, replaying his cadence as if it could give her more clues. Nothing that felt like a red flag so far.

“I don’t have access to all the information I need, hence why I called you yesterday,” she went on, trying to use her best Doctor Lewis voice. “What do you know about the Blip?”

There was a brief silence and Darcy rolled her eyes, pulling in a breath.

“You’re not a fan of that phrase?”

“Don’t tell me you are,” he said, and Darcy felt her lips quirk.

“Uh, no. Not really.”

“It’s downplaying a lot of people’s pain, but it’s all semantics, and that’s not what people should be talking about,” he said, sighing a little. “I think it’s what people need for now, to make sense of what happened, but I was there. It didn’t feel so small.”

“I wasn’t there but… I think I can sympathise,” Darcy murmured. “Maybe the distance the word creates means we can move on faster, I dunno. It’s all…”

“Bullshit?” Steve said. 

“Yeah, bullshit,” Darcy murmured. 

She began to chuckle, and so did Steve. She thought about the little room she had put aside for her, a place to sleep. She could go there now and continue this conversation, and hang around in this strange world of in-between a little bit longer. 

So little was making sense, so maybe she needed to embrace it before reality hit her over the head, the bitch that it tended to be. 

“What I know about the… Blip,” Steve said, breaking through her reverie, after another stretch of silence, “is that it was brought on by cosmic forces that sound like something out of a science fiction novel I used to read seventy years ago.”

“Summarise it for me, then. Like I’m… like I’m five,” Darcy said, leaning on her elbow. “Or like I’m a friend at a bar and we’re talking about the big game.”

She went with it, shrugging like he could see her.

“Remember baseball, Steve? Remember the World Series?”

“I heard they’re gonna bring it back, finally,” he said, and Darcy could hear he was smiling, if that was possible. “Not that I’m really over the Dodgers leaving.”

“You’ve had a little while to adjust,” Darcy retorted. “So, what are these cosmic forces?”

“You’re working for the government, aren’t you?” he said, and Darcy stilled, sensing the shift in his tone. 

It was like when there was a jump cut in WandaVision, something a little off. It was unsettling, not being able to predict the direction they were heading. 

“I am,” Darcy said. “And I guess talking to you is in direct violation of the Sokovia Accords, and you’d know that, so…”

“And I did call you,” he murmured. “I guess that makes you an accomplice.”

Was that his idea all along? Only taking a call from an unknown number originally because he had little to lose? 

“How come you’re not under arrest right now, anyway?” Darcy said, scrunching her nose a little. “I read the Accords-”

“You _read_ -?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Darcy cut in. “Of course I did, are you kidding? My point is you shouldn’t be able to make more than one phone call per day. And if I’m your one call-”

“Not the worst call to make, if that was the case,” Steve said, and Darcy felt her face flush for the first time. “But no, I’m not currently under arrest, house or otherwise.”

“Because of everything?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Steve muttered. He didn’t sound too happy about it. 

“But I’m still fucked,” Darcy blurted. 

“Uh, not _physically_ ,” he said, and she noted his voice went slightly higher. He cleared his throat. “I’m… I’m realizing more and more my intentions are probably skewed.”

“You’re calling me to kill time?” Darcy said, and she heard him chuckle.

“Cosmic forces, baseball, whatever,” he said. “I liked talking to you yesterday. I liked you.”

“Okay,” Darcy said, drawing out the word. “Cosmic forces, though? How do they relate to Vision and Wanda specifically?”

“You know her powers?” he said.

“Well, who doesn’t?” Darcy retorted. “I read why they wanted to classify her as a WMD.”

SWORD did stand for Sentient Weapon Observation and Response Division, after all. She did not say that out loud to Steve.

“What does your research tell you?” Steve said, tone shifting back to serious again, a little hushed like Darcy’s was.

“Something about HYDRA experimentation, her and her brother. It reads a little like a character assassination, though. And, did she have an accent?” 

Darcy was thinking aloud, Steve cutting in.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

She sounded American in those sitcoms, though they did mention her being European. There was hardly a trace of her heritage, until she sung in Sokovian to her twin babies. Darcy didn’t have a translation yet, they’d been too preoccupied with Captain Rambeau being yeeted out of Westview. 

“Nothing, I just want to know her better.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you told me you were a doctor of astrophysics, not psychology or psychiatry.”

“That is true,” Darcy said. “I mean, I told you that and you are right, Steve...”

She heard him draw in a breath. “What aren’t you telling me?”

She let his question wash over her, hearing the murmurs of the other agents around her. Her TV was playing the same 70s era episode on repeat. Wanda looked so radiant, holding Tommy in her arms, before she felt Billy arrive moments later.

“Tons,” she whispered, and it hurt, underneath all the confusion.

He deserved to know. Wanda was his friend, and he should know the truth. It was entirely possible that she’d kidnapped thousands of innocent people to play house with Vision. That theory, along with several others Darcy had running parallel to each other, seemed a little simplistic for someone as powerful as Wanda. It didn’t make sense. It lacked humanity. 

“What aren’t you telling me?” she said, after another long pause.

“Tons,” he echoed. “But…”

Darcy held her breath.

“You need to read about Infinity Stones, wherever you are,” he said. “Because they’re the key to everything. They were, and… and they still are.”

Darcy still didn’t say a word.

“I should let you go,” Steve murmured. “So you can go find that.”

“Thank you,” Darcy said. “I…”

“It’s alright, Darcy,” Steve said. “You can’t explain, and neither can I. Not tonight, anyway.”

Darcy shut her eyes, passing her hand over her face. She was suddenly more tired, like she’d been ignoring her exhaustion. 

“Steve, I…”

“No, you go,” he said. “Okay?”

“Okay,” she whispered. “Go to sleep.”

“Bye.”

“Bye,” she whispered, and she took the phone away, staring down at the display.

He didn’t hang up, he was waiting for her. Darcy pressed the red End Call button and let her head fall forward until it met her desk. 

She groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
